


By Your Side

by MssFortune



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MssFortune/pseuds/MssFortune





	By Your Side

"Doesn't it give you a little bit of hope that someday I'll fall in love as well?"

It was only after the low rumble of the cloudy sky and the cold wind passes through that made me realize, I was already neck deep in love with you.

* * *

I don't even remember being able to go home. I remember your words. It echoes through my mind and like an idiot I believed you.

I think we separated our ways, I asked you what you think about marriage. The nth time I asked you this question.

In the past, all of your answers have been "There's no one for me to marry."

Which was so stupid. 

You got it wrong, you know?

I know a long list of people that wants to be by your side when you fall asleep and be the first person you see when you wake up. 

The long list disappeared when they got close to you. The long list disappeared when they start thinking they're feelings can't reach you nor will you ever look at them differently.

I'm one of those people but, you know I'm not like the rest. I've been chasing you for years and it only took you 3 years to realize that I am able to go along with your crazy ideas and your shenanigans...

We were on equal footing. Sometimes, I was worried that when we weren't on the same team, you'd crack under pressure but, something inside you changed.

Before, you would intimidate everyone that came close to you. When we went separately you were actually mixing along well.

I've put you too high on a pedestal.

I stopped these feelings of mine. It was actually more fun being able to work with you. I went out with other people here and there.

I'm sorry. Even when I'm going out with someone else I'd still look for you.

For your 50th answer you tell me that you actually have plans— No, no, no. You're actually looking forward to fall in love!

I believed in you, that has never fell in love before, actually started to think about calling in love. 

I'm blaming myself why I asked you in the first place but, damn it all... When I see your stoic face smile I just sink deeper.


End file.
